Le crumble
by Sara the best
Summary: OS durant la saison 4. Dean/Cas , pas de lemon. Dean prépare le dessert préféré de Sam mais Cas' apparaît.


Salut à tous =D

Mon autre fic' n'est pas en suspens, bien au contraire. Mais je voulais faire un petit OS mignon pour me faire pardonner auprès de Tatu' vu que je n'avais pas prévenu de ce qu'il se passait dans La Chute... =/ J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira! ^^

* * *

**Délicieux...**

Il avait acheté tous les ingrédients pour préparer le dessert préféré de Sam. Un jour plus tôt, ils avaient décidé de faire une petite pause dans leur chasse et s'étaient arrétés chez Bobby. Celui-ci était un peu comme leur père et par conséquent, il n'avait pas rechigné. Cependant la 'pause' qu'il avait dit vouloir prendre n'était qu'un prétexte pour fêter l'anniversaire de son petit frère. Il voulait bien lui faire plaisir, comme avant, lorsque Sam s'accrochait à sa jambe pour qu'il lui fasse un crumble aux pommes, plutôt que de lui acheter une part de gateau au souria donc et fut heureux de voir que son idée avait plu à Bobby, puisque personne n'était à la maison. Il avait en effet demandé à Bobby de faire sortir Sam, le temps de préparer le fameux dessert. Une pause leur ferait à tous le plus grand bien mais il n'avait cependant pas prévu que Castiel apparaisse en plein milieu de la cuisine alors qu'il posait les ingrédients sur la table.

- Dean.

- Cas'.

Il s'amusa un peu de la réaction de l'ange qui semblait perdu face à son humour, comme d'habitude, puis commença:

- écoute Cas', je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas censé prendre de pause vu que l'Apocalypse est sur le point de commencer, vu que les autres anges laissent les sceaux se briser, mais c'est l'anniversaire de Sam et je veux lui faire un petit cadeau. Peut être que ça le rassura de savoir qu'il est toujours mon frère et que je tiens toujours autant à lui...

Castiel resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Dean. Depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer, il l'avait accablé de responsabilités : L'Apocalypse, Sam ,et il lui avait même fait perdre tous ses repères en lui disant que Dieu existait bien, puisque les anges aussi. En ce moment, Dean avait besoin de retrouver son frère qui était sa seule famille, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tout raté. Il posa alors son trench-coat sur une chaise et rejoint Dean. Oui, cette petite pause, il la méritait bien, surtout que la guerre s'annonçait difficile.

Dean le regarda alors, très surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je vais t'aider.

Son ton autoritaire surprit quelque peu Dean mais il le laissa faire. Si l'ange avait une nouvelle lubie, il le lacherait peut-être! Ainsi, il arréterait peut-être de penser à des choses embarrassantes sur l'ange.

- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider?

- Hein? Euh oui, tu me sors deux saladiers et une cuillère à soupe. Tu t'en sortiras?

- J'ai bien étudié les humains, je les ai longtemps observé et j'ai, par conséquent, réussi à m'adapter à votre vie.

- ... T'aurais pu juste dire 'oui' .

Il regarda Castiel se baisser pour saisir les saladiers, le fixa un instant et se retourna rapidement. Juste après que Castiel lui ait avoué que Lucifer allait être libéré, il avait commencé à ressentir des choses pour lui. Des choses qui lui étaient interdites. Il frissonnait à chaque fois que l'ange le regardait fixement alors qu'à l'interieur, il brulait de désir et à chaque fois que l'ange l'appellait, il se disait que son nom ne lui avait jamais semblé si sensuel. Il avait finalement accepté son attirance pour son protecteur mais ne voulait surtout pas avouer car ses supérieurs pouvaient très bien le retirer des humains sous sa charge. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de reprendre convenance et ouvrit la farine alors que Castiel déposait un des deux saladiers devant lui.

- Bon, file moi la cuillère.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

- Hm ... épluche 6 pommes vertes. Tu les rinces avant, hein?

- Je le sais Dean.

Il le regarda alors un moment puis sourit. Il voulait graver ce moment à tout jamais dans sa tête.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Castiel se sentait bien. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de sentiments mais Dean avait su employer les mots pour le convaincre. Il s'amusait des réactions surprenantes de son ami car oui, il en était devenu un. Avant, sa vie se résumait à remplir avec succès les missions, guider ses protégés, mais il avait pour ordre de ne jamais sympathiser avec eux. Maintenant, pour la première fois, il ressentait. Au début, ses sentiments l'avaient effrayé mais Anna lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait d'autant plus fort s'il apprennait à les gérer, à en faire son allié, sa force. Cet argument avait fini de le convaincre.

* * *

Dean s'étonna de voir que Castiel s'amusait de son comportement quelque peu autoritaire. Il n'en était pas à rire aux éclats et il ne l'avait sans doute pas remarquer, mais un sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Dean esquissa alors un sourire triomphant et il se promit de dérider l'ange. Il mis le moule qui contenait les morceaux de pommes et se retourna vers Castiel. Il vit bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec tous les aliments et il lui montra. Il sourit lorsque Castiel se renfrogna puis il le laissa pétrire la pate à crumble pendant que lui, nettoyait.  
Il remarqua que les pommes étaient cuites, sortit le moule et demanda à Castiel de ramener le saladier. Il repartit la pate sur les pommes et remit le moule dans le four.

- Bon, dans à peu près 30min ce sera près.

- C'est long.

- Je sais mais ça prendra le temps que ça prendra! Enfait, t'as gouté la pate avant de me la donner ?

- Non pourquoi, c'est nécessaire ?

- Goute! Vu l'état de tes mains, il doit te rester assez de pate pour nourrir quelqu'un.

Il se figea à la vision de Castiel léchant sa main, son sang ne prit même pas la peine de passer par son visage. Il essaya de fuire cette vision et bougea un peu, son jean étant bien trop serré à son gout. Castiel émit un petit son, à son avis un peu trop excitant et il respira un bon coup, tentant de calmer son excitation.

- C'est bizarre ... Il y'a beaucoup de gouts différents.

- Quoi, c'est la première fois que tu manges?- Bien sur.

- Il faudrait que tu goutes la bière! Et surtout, le chocolat ! Et bien sur, la tarte !

- Avec plaisir.

- T'es sérieux? Parce que la gourmandise, c'est un péché, non?

- C'est faux. Si les gens ont inclu la notion de péché, c'est parce que certains tuaient et mangeaient les animaux qui ne servaient pas qu'à satisfaire leur faim. C'est à cause de cet excès que d'autres ce sont vu obligés d'inculquer cette notion. Etant un ange, je sais très bien me controler pour de telles choses.

- Donc on peut tout faire, tant que c'est par modération?

- Bien sur.

- Bon, et cette pate ?

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même.

Castiel lui présenta sa main et, sans réfléchir, il suça un de ses doigts. La pate était délicieuse mais il se délecta plus du doigt de l'ange alors que la réaction dans son pantalon se fit d'autant plus persistante. L'effet qu'avait Castiel sur lui était bien trop impréssionnant pour qu'il arrive à se controler. Il regarda Castiel et remarqua le regard troublé qu'il lui lançait. Il recommença l'acte tout en le regardant dans les yeux et fut surpris de distinguer du désir dans les siens. Castiel retira alors subitement sa main.

- Je...

Il eut pitié de l'ange qui cherchait vainement à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il jouissait interieurement de savoir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

- C'est rien Cas', c'est bien enfait.

- 'C'est bien' ? Pourquoi dis tu ça?- Rien, c'est juste que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu éprouves une certaine attirance à mon égard.

- Donc je ne devrais pas en avoir honte et cacher mes sentiments?

- Des... Sentiments?

- Je suis un ange Dean, je ne ressens pas le besoin d'avoir des relations purement sexuelles.

Dean rougit fortement à la réplique de Castiel, ses sentiments étaient partagés.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es un ange et je suis un humain. Sans parler du fait que tu as comme receptacle un homme et que j'en suis un moi aussi.

- Tu veux que je change de vaisseau pour que nous puissons avoir une relation sexuelle?

- Non! Je veux dire par là que... Ben tu commettras un seul péché à la place de deux. Si tu restes tel que tu es, tu pratiqueras... enfin... Je vais pas te faire de dessin non plus! Mais en plus, le péché de chair.

- Tu te bases sur des sources incorrectes. La notion de péché originel tient à une lecture de l'épître aux Romains, de Paul de Tarse.

- Tu veux dire que les anges ont tout à fait le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles ou même, des enfants ?

- Bien sur. Pendant la guerre contre Lucifer, de nombreux anges sont déscendus sur Terre et ont eue des enfants, plus tard appellés 'nephilim'. S'ils ont du les abandonner, c'est seulement parce qu'ils devaient retourner aux cieux.

- Mais pour les relations entre hommes ?

- Chez l'être humain, le but du comportement sexuel est la recherche des plaisirs érotiques, procurés par la stimulation du corps et des zones érogènes. Pour ces raisons, la sodomie est "biologiquement normale" et ne peut être considérée comme un acte "contre-nature".

Dean médita quelques instants sur ce que venait de lui dire Castiel puis le regarda. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un et il était certain de l'aimer. Il caressa doucement sa joue et le vit frissonner à cette caresse. Il s'aprocha lentement de Castiel et posa sa main droit sur sa hanche alors que la gauche caressait maintenant son cou. Il chercha une marque de dégout dans les yeux de Castiel mais celui-ci attendait, patiemment et légèrement hésitant; sans doute était-ce sa première fois. Avec peur, il annonça les mots qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir à annoncer.

- Je t'aime Cas'...

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et amour au point de s'étonner lui-même, voulant profiter au maximum de la surprise de l'ange. Le gémissement qu'émetta alrs Castiel les surprirent tous les deux. Dean se sépara à regret des lèvres de son amant, ne voulant pas risquer d'aller plus loin cependant Castiel de l'entendit pas de la même oreille et se jetta maladroitement sur ses lèvres. Leurs langues entamèrent alors un étrange ballet puis ils se séparèrent, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle.

- Dean?

- Oui, Cas'?

- Je suis prêt.

Dean le regarda alors, pas très sur de lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'ange fasse ça pour lui faire plaisir.

- T'es pas obligé Cas', on peut très bien patienter.

- Tu n'y es pas. Anna m'a dit que c'est en apprennant à gérer mes sentiments que je deviendrais plus fort... Et tu es le seul qui en éveille autant. Ce que je cherche à te dire Dean, c'est que je t'aime et que je te veux et rien de mal ne pourra m'arriver.

Le coeur de Dean rata un batement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il était heureux. Il souria et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec envie et amour puis le conduit à sa chambre afin de lui montrer que certains sentiments lui étaient encore inconnus.

* * *

et voilà ! =D

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience même si je sais très bien ce que l'une d'entre vous me réserve comme genre de reviews ... :fear:


End file.
